


Meteor Showers

by Deyanira (SilentNovae)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cutesy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentNovae/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: Namine reflects on her time living on her own, and falls for Olette.





	Meteor Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Missed Connections Rarepairs Zine, I decided on these two because it would be adorable. Just as a note, I will not be posting any more creations. I need to step back and focus on myself. Will I come back in the future? Maybe. But for now, consider this an archive. Those of you who have stuck with me, it is very appreciated. I love you all. <3

The first time Namine met Olette, it seemed like a dream. In fact, all of the last year felt like a dream. Being her own person, living a life, having an existence. All of it so wonderful and freeing, but there was something even better once she met Olette. Roxas had insisted on introducing them, and she was glad he did. The pair hit it off quite well, much to her own surprise. Namine worried constantly that she wouldn’t be liked, that people wouldn’t enjoy spending time with her. It melted away as soon as Olette mentioned spending more time together, wanting to grab sea-salt ice-cream on their own time. It was surprising for the blonde, especially when there wasn’t the buffer of all their friends to carry conversation. The fact of the matter was, everything she was concerned about, her fears, worries, all the anxiety, it quieted down when Olette was around. The first time they spent together alone, Namine agonized over conversation topics, and prayed that she wouldn’t bore the brunette. However, it was all moot. Olette was kind, sincerely wanting to get to know more about her. It was quite refreshing. She opened up more, wanting to tell the other young woman her dreams, her plans for life.

That was how it started. Her feelings started to blossom, and though Namine didn’t know it, Olette’s had as well. Every moment together had Namine’s heart fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. She didn’t feel prepared to share her feelings, about to leave for the night when her friend asked her to stay. Her hand was on the door, ready to turn the knob when the brunette’s words reached her. She froze immediately, turning to look towards the bed. Facing it, well, there were worse things.

“I suppose if you want me to stay, I can,” the blonde answered, voice soft as she stared into green eyes, noticing how they seemed worried and unsure.

“Great!” Olette seemed quite relieved, smiling at her guest. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Not, not anything bad!” She clarified, knowing that Namine’s anxiety would spike up if she didn’t clarify the point. “Come here.”

The memory witch nodded, taking a few steps away from the door, figuring it couldn’t have been bad if she was smiling. She placed her fingertips together for a moment, returning her hands to her sides as she continued to her friend. The brunette patted the place on the bed next to her, quietly waiting for the other to sit down. Once they were next to each other, Namine looked down at the wood floors, counting the imperfections. “Um…what did you want to talk about?” Her voice was soft, unsure.

“We have been spending a lot of time together. I really enjoy your company, and um…” Olette trailed off, trying to will herself to say something, anything! Reveal the truth, and not make her friend worry. While this wasn’t the first time she would admit to having feelings for someone, this was the first time her friends asked her to reveal her feelings. Pence had indeed postulated that Namine likely had feelings for her, too, and that it would go well. Even though Pence wasn’t often wrong, Olette wondered if this was one of those rare times where he was.

“I enjoy your company, too.” Namine could feel herself blush at the admission, blue eyes flickering towards her companion.

At those words, the brunette breathed a sigh of relief. “I…I really like you, Namine. Not just as friends, though.” The words were out, there was no taking them back.

“You do?” The blonde could feel her heart racing, her mind running a million miles a minute at this revelation. If Olette could admit her feelings, then certainly she could, too. “I like you, too.”

That was how it started. The admission, the mutual relief of them enjoying each other’s company, mutual feelings. It took some time to come forward to their friends, but Hayner was the first to point out the fact they were always near each other, when it used to be that Namine would stay near Roxas.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two spending time together! Did you finally say something, Olette?” Hayner’s voice was full of confidence, as if he had found something worth sharing with the group.

“Knock it off, dude. It’s not our business,” Pence spoke up, defending his other friends.

“All I’m saying is that it’s pretty suspicious. They have to be an item now!”

“Hayner. I appreciate your concern, but it isn’t anything to worry about. I suppose being honest would be best here.” Namine sighed, fingertips pressed against each other. “Olette and I are together. I’m not saying anything more.”

“I knew it!” Hayner pumped his fist in triumph. Olette shook her head while Pence sighed. Roxas, for his part, simply smiled and chuckled softly.

“Moving on. We haven’t hit the beach yet! That’s something we still have to do!” Pence was hoping to get the conversation elsewhere. Namine and Olette seemed thankful for the distraction, smiling at their friend.

“You’re right! We have the munny! We need watermelon, though, can’t go to the beach without watermelon!”

“Hayner, is there ever a time when you’re not thinking about watermelon?” Roxas laughed, jokingly digging his elbow into the other blonde’s side.

“Well yeah! When we need ice cream! We’re getting off track.” Namine began to tune out the boys’ conversation, turning to her girlfriend. Olette seemed lost in thought. Gently reaching for the other, the blonde twined her fingers together with the brunette’s, squeezing gently. It seemed to pull her out of whatever reverie she had been in, as she flashed a warm smile. She hoped that Olette was alright, and if she needed to talk, that she knew Namine would be there for her. Voicing her concerns in front of the others likely wasn’t something that her girlfriend would want. 

Eventually they would make their way home, but Olette’s behavior stuck in the blonde’s mind. Anxiety began to well up, and a flurry of thoughts appeared. Some saying it was her fault that this was happening, that Olette was angry with her, that maybe she didn’t really care. The thought was overwhelming. Something she wouldn’t be able to get over, not really. Her fingertips tapped away at her thighs, body beginning to tremble. These feelings were going to swallow her whole, that’s how it felt. Perhaps being locked away in her room was not the right choice, but at least no one would question why she was feeling this way. Her eyes flicked over to the gummiphone, wondering if maybe she should contact one of her friends, or even Olette. The thought made her feel sick, but there was the fact that if she didn’t, the feelings would persist and get worse. It would be better to know, and not agonize over everything. For a moment, the blonde wondered if she should play with her tarot deck, just to know how things might turn out. 

Hauling herself off her bed, the witch slid open her drawer to pull the cards from their hiding spot. Just a quick shuffle and a card pull. It would be fine. It would give her a sense of peace if the cards allowed her to calm down. She began to shuffle the deck, allowing it to infuse with her energy again. After a few minutes, she pulled a card, taking in a deep breath. Revealing the card to herself, she let out a small noise of surprise. The Sun. And not even reversed! There was the answer she was seeking. The Sun was known for positivity, and exuberance. In the case of her question of if she should contact Olette, it was an affirmation that she should. Namine sighed, picking up her phone. She could text. It wouldn’t be an issue. And if she chickened out, there wouldn’t be any evidence! Unlike if she were to make a call, there would be call history to deal with, and then Olette would call back if she hung up before letting it ring over and over, and she knew she was overthinking this. Her thumbs began the message, tapping away at the letters to ask if Olette was alright, if there was a problem earlier when they were spending time with their friends. She paused for a moment, hesitating on the “Send” button. Namine wanted to press the backspace button so badly, but she also knew that would be giving up in a way. She wanted to know if Olette was alright, she wanted to make sure of it. After another few minutes, she tapped the “Send” button, placing her phone aside and hanging her head in her hands. It was late, and she hoped deep down that Olette wouldn’t answer at all. Despite the feeling of dread, it didn’t take long for her ringtone to chime, announcing the arrival of a message.

Lifting the phone again, the blonde tapped on the envelope icon, eyes scanning the message. Her anxiety dissipated as she breathed. Olette wasn’t mad at her. She was just dealing with other issues, though she didn’t elaborate on them. The witch began to compose a response, asking if she was alright, seeing as the other didn’t answer that question. It didn’t take long for her girlfriend to answer, assuring that she was alright. Olette even went as far as to apologize for worrying her. Their conversation began to flow once more, Namine’s worries far from her mind. There was a small smile on her lips as they chatted, and she lay back on her bed. Her gummiphone began to buzz, announcing a call from Olette.

“Hello?”

“Hello! I um, I wanted to hear your voice. And I wanted to apologize for worrying you. I realize that it probably didn’t help your anxiety when I quieted down earlier.”

Namine sighed softly. “It’s alright. I know that you didn’t mean to worry me I just wanted to be sure that you were alright. You seemed so distant, which is unusual for you.”

“It is, but a lot of things have been on my mind. I want to explain, but I’m not ready to, not yet. Soon. Oh! Another reason for the call, I almost forgot. There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I was hoping you’d like to watch it together. We could head up to the mansion in the woods...” Olette quieted immediately, realizing exactly what she was saying. The mansion was somewhere Namine was held against her will. “We can always go somewhere else! I just thought the sky would be easier to see over there.”

The ache in the blonde’s chest was beginning to lessen. When the mansion was mentioned, she froze immediately. Memories had begun bubbling up, Ansem the Wise’s words echoing in her mind. “Those Nobodies had no business existing in the first place—as you know fully well, Naminé." Reminding her she wasn’t supposed to exist, either. Panic was beginning to well up inside her, but Olette didn’t mean anything by it. It was a simple mistake. Namine sighed softly.

“Sorry, I freaked out for a second. I don’t like being reminded of that place. Which I suppose is why Riku asked me why I wanted to settle down here in Twilight Town. I thought I would get over it eventually, but it’s still difficult. I know you didn’t mean anything by it, dear. It’s just hard for me to think about sometimes. I think you can understand that.”

“Don’t apologize! I shouldn’t have brought it up! You know, for a long time, we wondered what happened in the old mansion, if the rumors were true. Because if they were, I wanted to know if there was a way to help. Riku just wants what is best for you, you know that. I suppose he could be a little overbearing, with how he acts about it, but you know he means well. I was surprised to know you’d be living here as well. I thought you might stay in Radiant Garden. Seeing as it’s pretty far away from here, and you don’t have any negative memories of the place.”

The blonde released a small noise of surprise. Would she have stayed in Radiant Garden? It wasn’t something she considered, not until Olette brought it up.

“I never really thought about it. I thought Twilight Town would be nice, since it was familiar. And Roxas is here, along with Xion, and all of you.” Namine paused for a moment, sighing. She wasn’t sure how to continue, especially when all she wanted to say that Olette was the most important part of it, part of the reason why she chose to settle here. Their time on Destiny Islands had settled that question quite quickly.

“Oh.”

“Not to mention…I know I said all of you, but really it was you.” The witch’s breathing hitched at the admission. She didn’t want to be honest, but it felt necessary at this point. “I know it seems strange for me to say, especially right now… considering where this conversation started.”

“Nami… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. If you weren’t ready to share that yet, I understand. It makes me very happy that you feel that way. I want to see you, tonight, if that’s okay. We can head up to the clocktower, just the two of us.”

“I wasn’t, but it’s alright. I’d like to see you, too. Meet me there in say, ten minutes?”

“Great! See you soon. I love you.” Namine’s eyes widened as the line disconnected. Olette…loved her? Well, it wasn’t a surprise, really, but to hear those words come from her girlfriend, especially now caused her heart to race. She sat up, swinging her legs off the side of her bed, looking around for a jacket. While it wouldn’t necessarily be cold, she wanted to be comfortable. Once she was dressed, Namine took one last look at her room before stepping out and closing the door quietly behind her. Though Isa and Lea didn’t mind her going out on her own, even they would be concerned at the time of night. It wasn’t too late, but no doubt one of them would want to play chaperone. The witch understood, of course, but she wanted to spend some time alone with Olette, without anyone nearby. Her steps were light as she walked past Xion’s room, then Roxas’s. Isa and Lea’s room was at the very end of the hall, in the opposite direction. It wouldn’t take long to get to the door, and then out into freedom. The night air felt slightly chill against her skin, a welcome change from the heat on her face. Every step took her closer to the tower, sandals clicking on the cobblestone streets. The stars twinkled above her, and the blonde sucked in a breath at the sight. No matter how long she lived, the beauty of the stars, the worlds out there simply took her breath away.

“Namine! You made it!” Olette’s voice snapped her from her reverie.

“Of course! I wouldn’t want to miss out on spending time with you.” The witch smiled at her girlfriend, hand reaching out to grasp the other’s. A gentle caress before squeezing warmly.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear. Let’s head up. There isn’t really any security, and I don’t think there’s any Heartless around either. There haven’t been for a while, now that I think about it.” The pair took their time walking up the stairs of the tower, relishing each other’s company. They could have taken the elevator, but the thought didn’t cross either of their minds. Chuckling as they walked, making small jokes and simply enjoying one another. As they reached the top of the tower, Namine gasped at the sight of Twilight Town spread out beneath them.

“You’ve never been up here, have you?”

“No. It’s beautiful.”

“I used to come here alone all the time at night. By myself. There was something about watching the town, watching the stars. Dreaming about other worlds, I guess.” Olette settled herself on the ledge, patting the spot next to her for Namine to join. The blonde nodded, dropping down and sitting on the ledge.

“Dreaming about other worlds? Did you ever wonder if you would be able to leave this one?”

“Mmm, sometimes. Now that I have, it makes you appreciate home more. And now that I have you, I don’t think I want to leave again, not unless you’re by my side.”

Namine smiled, a flush coloring her cheeks. Her fingers entwined with the brunette’s, head placed on Olette’s shoulder. They were quiet, watching as the stars moved above them, the occasional streaks of light marking the beginning of the meteor shower. The witch’s eyes were wide as she watched the stars fall down. After some time, Olette looked down at her companion, a small smile on her lips. If the night never ended, it would be alright in her eyes. The blonde could feel her girlfriend’s eyes on her, and she peered into the green, smiling warmly. At that moment, she felt slightly bold, leaning up to press her lips against Olette’s.

“I love you. I didn’t say it earlier, but I do.”

“I love you, too, Nami.”

Each step forward, they would take together. 


End file.
